Times Have Changed
by RomanceGirlXXTsundereLuverxxX
Summary: Sasuke observes the village he left behind, memories and doubts creeping into him as he thinks over everything that had happened: the past, what he'll decide. The memories ... it was something Sasuke had thought he buried deeply in his heart, never to be released again. Major 618 spoilers. Sasuke-centric. Full Summary inside.


**Times Have Changed**

**Full Summary: **Sasuke journeys with Suigetsu, Jugo, and Orochimaru to the place where all his answers lie. The questions and conflicts he has had ever since Itachi gave him his final good-bye would finally stop plaguing the Avenger's torn heart. Two different wills and desires continue to clash inside him, magnified at the sight of his old home he had sworn to forsake and destroy. Memories and tumultuous emotions swirl inside the Uchiha, leaving him restless and frustrated. As he overlooks the "abominable" village of Konoha, Sasuke questions his resolve and all the events that had brought him to where he was now ...

**Main Relationships: ** Absolutely zero romance. Romance x Sasuke just don't mix right in my book. However, the main relationships that are thought on and mentioned are the following: ItaSasu (Most strongly mentioned; Bromance of course), Team 7/Mostly SasuNaru (Again, love/hate Bromance), and a very slight hint of Team Taka Bond.

**Timeline: ** Completely and irrevocably Naruto Chapter 618-centered.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto series, Kishimoto-sensei does. :) Theoretically, if I did somehow own the series, you would know that Haku would have been born a girl so I don't have to always accidentally call him a "her" xD, Naruto would find the demolished Uzumaki shrine on the outskirts of the village first instead of Sasuke, and most importantly, Sakura's whereabouts the past three chapters would not be a big question mark (That mystery is _killing _me!).

**A/N: **This isn't my main fic and I understand I should probably be focusing more on my multi-chapter MinaKushi/NaruSaku fanfic that's still ongoing, but I just couldn't help it. The minute I saw thoses panel of Sasuke overlooking the village with those confused expressions ... my inspiration for a Sasuke one-shot was tapped into. :P I really loved that moment, so this is my interpretation of what was going through his head when he was doing that. ;)

* * *

_Times Have Changed_

Four hooded figures troddened steadily through the streets of Konoha, their faces shielded and covered by dark robes as black as the darkness these individuals were steeped in. Despite their infamous death threats that still hung over these rogue shinobis, the outlaws walked casually throughout the village with purpose, going completely unnoticed by the few ninjas who were still there, instead of out fighting the Fourth Great Ninja War.

The ring-leader, Orochimaru, S-ranked missing nin and long-time nemesis of the Konoha Village, was in an unusually good mood this time around. His plan to revive the Four Kages for the answers that his Sasuke seeked would no doubt go as planned, without fail. The Sasuke he now had reunited with wasn't the one who one once tried to kill him in his quest to destroy his brother. _No, not at all ... he's _much _better! Sasuke-kun's allowed himself to slip further in darkness. And what's more ... he's completely cut off the ties he has with his pathetic little "friends". _The Snake Sanin mused, more than pleased with this. He had tried his utmost in the past to get the Uchiha to fully embrace the darkness in his heart yet he had failed. Sasuke was still too soft, too "good" to truly live up to the momentual dreams he had envisioned for him.

It was frustrating for the natural genius to see the wall the young Uchiha had between himself and true evil. It was clear in his refusal to kill innocents or as he had said, "those he didn't care about." During those three years, he could see Sasuke's disgust for killing (through Orochimaru's methods), carefully concealed with his ever-present mask of indifference. Somehow, some way, he had remained resistent to his dark influences. However, Orochimaru had seen all along his potential to become something truly incredible, ever since he first fought him in the Forest of Death many years ago. A heartless, truly malicious being who no longer cared about his former friends or village, only what it took to survive. And he would kill and destroy anyone who stood in his way: a true monster. _But _now _Sasuke-kun ... ! You're ready ... ready to destroy Konoha, just as I have been. _He had thought, suppressing his urge to laugh over his joy that the time had finally come to him after so long.

Sasuke's new attitude certainly fascinated him, very much so. He could see the buzzing questions about finding himself fizzing throughout him, to find his true goal. Yet, Orochimaru was not worried. He knew without a doubt that Sasuke would fully embrace his evil and his hatred towards his former home would increase tenfold. _The famous Uchiha Clan has been shrouded in darkness since the very beginning ... he's not meant for light and goodness. Sasuke-kun knows this. _Orochimaru thought, feeling very self-assured. Sasuke was just like him; that's also why he knew this. And the answers he would receive would not sway him in the least. _Will you pass my test, Sasuke-kun? By testing your resolve like this ... if you truly wish to destroy Konoha, you will meet every obstacle that's given to you. Not even the sentimental foolishness of Konoha's Hokages' will stop you. _Orochimaru noted smugly, smirking as his arrogance of his former student making the correct choice rose.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was feeling far different feelings than Orochimaru (who was gloating in his own self-assumed victory). Far too many emotions assaulted him all at once, causing him to feel restless and uneasy. After so many years, he was back in his former village. It was place he'd never thought he'd return to unless to destroy it from the inside and slaughter every last person who had been the reason for his elder brother's suffering. His sacrifice, a sacrifice that ruined both Itachi's life and his. The mere reminder of that fact angered and pained him. Yet ... here he was, once again walking through the streets of Konoha like had three years before. It was not the homecoming he had pictured; the homecoming he had believed he'd have would be vengeance, screams of pain and fear.

The conflicting and different feelings he felt, each one drastically unlike the other, builded to the point that the stoic Uchiha couldn't handle it anymore. Quickly, Sasuke leaped up to the nearest roof, not saying a word to Orochimaru, Jugo, or Suigetsu.

"Hm?" Suigetsu mumbled, surprised and confused by his friend's sudden reaction. _What the hell is Sasuke up to? Man, that guy's hard too hard to read. _The white-haired ninja complained in his thoughts, hating his tendency to do the most unpredictable things.

Completely uncaring and not exactly sure what had driven him to do what he had just did, Sasuke landed gracefully on the nearest pole for a vantage point. He lifted his jet-black cloak hood from his head, staring at the village in front of him. His coal-black orbs unreadable, just as his expression was. "This place ..." Sasuke began, surveying the sight in front of him. " ... has changed quite a bit." He finished lamely, noticing the face of the Fifth Hokage was now added on the stone faces. He recalled when it had just been up to the Third and Fourth Hokage's face, not the Fifth. But that wasn't all. The village he had been raised and lived in for his first thirteen years of his life had changed much more drastically than that. The landmarks he had known by heart had altered dramatically, the buildings different and new; it wasn't the ones he remembered. _I see ... that's because of that member of the Akatsuki, Pain. He had destroyed the village before, but Naruto defeated him. _Sasuke noted, a voice in the back of his head desperately questioning him why he would dare take the time to think over all of this after everything that had happened.

"What's Sasuke's deal?" Suigetsu questioned out loud, his voice bewildered and slightly annoyed.

Orochimaru watched the dark Uchiha, not surprised at all that Sasuke had chosen this move when he had returned to a place he once called home. He smirked again, thinking, _This is your ultimate test, Sasuke-kun. How strong is your hate for Konoha? Can you prove to me that you truly want to destroy it? _Orochimaru was already convinced of what that answer would be.

In response to Suigetsu, the Snake Sanin expressed his honest deduction. "It's just like the time I planned on crushing Konoha ..." He said cryptically, smirking still. He remembered that time all too well.

"Still not following ..." He replied back cluelessly, his hand still on his hip.

Continuing on, Orochimaru elaborated calmly. "He has chosen a divergent path from the village ... but, even so, it'll always have some sentimental value." The Snake Sanin stated matter-of-factly. "He's soaking that all in and coming to terms with ... the consequences of his future actions and reaffirming his resolve. " Orochimaru explained, fully believing that. _When I did this ... my resolve to crush Konoha and all its people strengthened more so than ever. That's why we do this, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you feel the same. _He thought silently, giving the Uchiha a knowing look.

As Suigetsu responded to Orochimaru, Sasuke still stood on the pole, gazing at Konoha. He remained completely unaware of the conversation his "allies" were having about him, too immersed in his own thoughts and feelings. Truthfully, Sasuke didn't know _what _had caused him to pause in his journey and do this. All he knew was ... he didn't like it. It was a distraction and distractions were one of the many things he hated.

What _really _puzzled and annoyed the Uchiha was the long-forgotten memories he had buried with this village ever since he discovered its terrible secret. Perhaps even before that, when he left the village for power. _This place ... these people ... they betrayed Itachi and used him as a pawn! They betrayed the Uchiha and they betrayed me! I want _nothing _to do with them. _Sasuke thought, feeling his former anger and resentment towards Konoha return. He frowned slightly and glared angrily at the Hokage Faces.

And yet ... underneath his hatred and bitterness, the memories of this place still stuck with him. He had hidden and buried them with his drive and fury for so long, he had convinced himself that when he returned, this village would cause nothing in Sasuke but disgust and sadistic pleasure of getting retribution for the problems Konoha had caused him throughout his young life. But it seemed he had overestimated himself. Instead, he found his traitorous mind remembering the fond days he had in this place. Amazingly, he had those, despite his very depressing lifestyle. Much to his confusion and bewilderment, one of his first thoughts were of Team 7. _Those days ... it was simpler then. Arguing with Naruto, insulting him, training with him ... I never thought back then that this is where I'd end up. Goes to show have naïve I was. _He thought, finding his previous views at one time about being happy in the village and staying with Team 7 foolish and utterly impossible. The aspect that angered Sasuke the most was that he would feel even the _slightest _hint of something that wasn't hatred for Konoha. These memories were proof of that.

Sasuke refused to admit or accept any possible good feeling about the village that he has. He still hated it. He still despised Konoha and its people for taking away his family and breaking Itachi, changing him into a former shell of who he was. It was all their fault. Destroying it and everything it stood for was still at the forefront of his mind. But still ... he couldn't deny what Itachi wished for, no matter how much he strongly disagreed with it. _Itachi ... why sacrifice yourself for people like them? Why? _He asked himself. Sasuke lost count of how many times he had asked himself this and he never understood anymore than he did before. _I know what you want me to do ... but ... ! I don't know if I'm able to do what you wish me to. Too much has happened for me to forgive them. _Sasuke noted in his head, some part of him feeling guilty over it.

Despite all of his battling feelings over Konoha and Itachi, there was one thing he was sure of. He no longer wanted to be a puppet or slave to vengeance, he wanted a completely justifiable reason for his actions. And that was exactly why he had brought back Orochimaru. As much as Sasuke despised and hated the Snake Sanin with every fiber of his being, he knew full well that this was the only way he could get what he wanted. _Once he proves useless to me ... I'll just betray and kill him again. _He decided secretly, confident in his own abilities.

Reverting back to his former thoughts, Sasuke stared at the Hokage Stone faces again. _I don't know what to do anymore ... that's why I need to do this. Once I get my answers and see whoever it is I need to, I'll decide once and for all. Either destroying Konoha or keeping Itachi's wishes alive. _He realized, steeling himself for what he was about to do. _There's still so much I don't know ... Madara isn't any more trustworthy than Orochimaru is. _That much Sasuke was sure of.

Preparing himself to leap off the pole, the Uchiha couldn't help giving one last glance to the village below and the Hokage's faces engraved in the mountain. _Those times are over. Times have changed. I'm not the same person I used to be. It's impossible ... I can't turn back. _Sasuke thought, completely convinced of it. No matter what happened from here on out, nothing would ever be the same. Not him, not the village.

Finally jumping off the pole he had stood on, the young Uchiha landed quietly on the ground without so much as a thump. His hard black gaze glaring and serious, he claimed curtly. "We're going, Orochimaru. Take us there."

Not even slightly offended by Sasuke's offensive and authoritative tone, he lead the way again. Suigetsu merely sighed, still completely shocked at his friend's complete lack of fear and respect for Orochimaru. Jugo said nothing and merely followed right after them. Sasuke did the same, steadily getting closer and closer to his final decision.

_I'm almost there ... it won't be much longer 'till all my questions are answered! Enough of all of this. It's only a matter of time now ... I'll know what I have to do next._

* * *

**A/N: And that, my friends, is my first Sasuke one-shot. 618 really made me wonder about how sure he was about destroying Konoha and what he was truly feeling when Kishimoto drew those panels of him overlooking the village. And this was how I interpreted it. He still hates the Leaf and has far from forgiven them, but his torn between Itachi's desires and wishes for him plus the own memories Sasuke himself still has of the place (Of course, it's mostly Itachi :P). He clearly doesn't hate the village anymore as much as he says he does. The Five Kage Summit hatred is not this hatred, that's for sure. Though he does still hate them, I cannot stress that enough.**

**And Orochimaru, to me it's pretty obvious he's testing his resolve. To see if Sasuke truly wishes to destroy the village as much as he says and if he's actually truly like him. He seems pretty confident that he'll go off the deep end, otherwise Orochimaru wouldn't give Sasuke his answers.**

**I think the great thing about this one-shot is that Sasuke can improve in the following chapters or get even more evil in the manga, yet this one-shot still support both either way. It hints equally at both "Evil Sasuke" vs. "Good Sasuke". I liked how I did that. :)**

_**Reviews and feedback of any kind are much appreciated! :D**_


End file.
